


A Walk Among the Bridges

by Jah14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14/pseuds/Jah14
Summary: Alec is still suffering from his breakup with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A Walk Among the Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> just finished my finals today, super late for the post, but please enjoy, all comments and hearts are appreciated:) thank you Codenamepenguin for your help.:)

It had been a few months since Alec and Magnus broke up, as the price of the deal with Asmodeus for Magnus magic to be returned.

Alec hoped that it would get easier with time. However, the days turned into months, and the pain that lingered in his chest, only became worse.

He cried every day.

He was restless and couldn’t focus on anything in front of him. Not his family, not his position as the head of the institute, not even his brother Max. The wounds were too deep and he knew he would never be the same again. Even his beloved baby brother Max, couldnt get through to him.

Izzy knew she promised Alec not to tell a soul about the deal he made, however, she had reached a breaking point where she could no longer watch her brother shed another tear.

She went to Jace’s room. "Are you free?”

He responded with a small smile, “Yeah sure, come in Izz”.

They sat in silence for a few moments then she said, “I need to talk to you about the reason for his pain, his breakup with Magnus.”

Jace looked at her with a shocked expression “what reason? What are talking about Izzy?”

“He made a deal with Asmodeus to return Magnus’s magic back,” she blurted out rapidly. Things suddenly clicked into place for Jace, "and the breakup was the price!" She nodded in reply, confirming his worst fears.

“I can’t keep this going as though it’ll get better, Jace! He goes to bridge where they had their first date every day. It'll never get better, he’ll never get better!’’ she said with sorrow in her voice.

‘We have to tell Magnus about the deal, Izzy,” he said with determination.

She nodded, relieved not to be alone anymore in shouldering this burden and its consequences.

The next day, they went to Magnus’s loft when Alec “went for a walk’’ as usual. Magnus' door opened by itself when they were about to knock and what they saw inside shocked them. Magnus looked awful, the loft untidy and disordered.

He was lost, so deep in grieving that not even his best friends could save him from drowning in his sorrow.

‘’ We need to talk to you, Magnus,’’ Izzy said.

‘’ What do you want? I want nothing to do with Alexander and his family anymore,’’ Magnus hissed.

Jace jumped and said ‘’ you will, Magnus’’.

Magnus was shocked as they told him everything.

He rushed off to track down his father and when they met, he exploded with anger, "Did you think I would never find out about the deal?'

He then quickly portalled to the bridge, and to his joy Alec was still there. They ran to each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Magnus said, “I know about the deal Alexander, and Asmodeus is gone’’.

“I’ll never let you slip away again,’’ they both whispered with eyes locked on each other.


End file.
